The Grey Tunnel
by Mel-lodyc
Summary: Wanting to get away from her problems, Takada drives her car to a gray tunnel where things happen.


"News about the missing people". The anchorman spoke. "The police discover that all the poor folks who disappeared were seen last time leaving the city through a gray tunnel in the west road. The police already are making an investigation to discover anything strange or suspect about what is happening in the tunnel. They also have hopes to find where the missing people went and who is responsible for that. The number of people missing already is..."

* * *

She drove, and drove, and drove.

Takada drove her car at high speed to try to run away from what is bothering her.

It began when one of her friends called her to hang out with some of her friends. She appeared with a black sleeveless blouse, leather pants, boots and the red lipstick she always wears when go hang out.

While having fun, one of her friends said that wanted to talk to her about Light. Her friend takes her cellphone and shows to Takada a picture of her crush, Light Yagami, hugging and kissing the blonde model, Misa Amane.

The picture broke Takada's heart. She was sure that she and Light would end together. She had more in common with Light that Misa and even like that, it seems that he chooses Misa instead of her. Immediately she said that was not feeling well and left the place, ignoring her friends calling for her, asking if she was okay.

She ran to her car as fast she could, Takada even not put the safety belt when turning on the car and drove away in high speed.

Her red car ran fast enough to almost not see with naked eye. She almost hit some pedestrians, pass through red traffic lights, ignored almost everything in the way of her car until finally left the city. Takada desperately wanted to be alone, most far away from anyone alive. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed some police officers in the middle of the road. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the officers trying to warn her to not keep going.

Nothing was in her mind at the moment, she even forgets the news about people disappearing.

After some minutes driving, she finally comes back to reality and notices the tears rolling in her cheeks. She wiped away and keeps driving until her car enters a tunnel in the highway.

The woman fell in the trap.

While driving, Takada decides that would gain nothing by running to no destination, but when she decided to turn back, her car starts to make some noises until finally stop. The car has only two months of use and the man who sold the car for her was trustworthy, so it is strange that a car with little time of use to stop like that. Without any choice, Takada left the car and pull out her cellphone to call for a tow car, but she needed to left the tunnel first.

Once her feet touch the floor, Takada starts to feel something strange. She didn't know exactly what was but make her feel a bad feeling. It was night so is only natural for the tunnel is empty, but that emptiness and the silence give some chills in her spine. She starts to walk faster to the exit and call for the tow car.

But after five steps, she was over.

The lights from the entrance start to turn off one by one. Takada didn't know if this means trouble or she was just being a little paranoid, she just feels that if she didn't leave the tunnel, something really bad would happen to her. She starts to run back to her car and try to make it work but for her surprise, her car disappeared. With no time to think, she starts to run to ahead to where the lights still were on.

The darkness behind her starts to get closer and to get worst the lights in front of her start to turn off as well. She stopped and look to both sides, both shadows coming to her and she could not run.

Everything went dark.

After some seconds nothing happened and she starts to think that she was just being paranoid. That she was not thinking straight after receiving the news about Light. It was she thought. After she decides to walk back and try to find her car, she starts to feel weird. Because of the darkness, she didn't know if the place was spinning. She tried to put her head on the place but was like only her head was taking a trip in a roller coaster. Her feet lose the floor below her and a strong gust of wind hit her body. She tried to hold in anything closer but found herself being dragged down by the gravity. She was falling.

"Help!" She screamed while falling down.

* * *

Takada slowly open her eyes and meet nothing than the same darkness from the tunnel.

"W-where am I?" She asked before sitting up and the first thing she notices is that was felling a cold breeze in her body. Looking to herself she also notices that her body free from any clothes, and she was naked as the day she was born. Instinctively she hid her breasts with her arms and look around, trying to figure out what happened while she lost consciousness.

"W-where am I?! What is this place?" The place was completely empty with her the only thing alive in the room. Whoever took her clothes off, left her alone. The air was strange to breathe, like was something mixed with the oxygen. Then whatever she was feeling was soon substituted by a strange heat coming from inside of her body.

"What... is happening to me?" Takada asked. Her nipples soon become erect and some fluid starts to run down between her legs. Her breathing becomes heavy, with her breasts following the rhythm of the air entering in her lungs. She starts to wonder why her body was reacting like that. Maybe really has something mixed with the oxygen. "I must leave this place. Whatever is in the oxygen, must be..."

She put those thoughts behind when a door opened letting some light enter the room and she turned her face to avoid the light shining in her eyes. She got up and walk toward the door but a figure stood between her and the exit.

A man.

Her eyes widened in surprise for both the sudden appearance of the man and the fact that he too is naked. He took a step forward, Takada took a step back. He took another step forward and Takada took another step back. They keep like that until Takada's back reach the cold wall of the room.

She was cornered.

The man keeps walking toward her without stop.

"Don't come any closer!" She pleads but was ignored. The man moved forward and captured her red lips in a kiss.

The action took Takada by surprise. The door of the room closed alone, the entire place was back in darkness and Takada could only feel the man pressing his mouth against her lips but she also felt his muscular chest against her soft breasts. Their tongues start to wrestle, his dominating hers. Her mind starts to work again and she tries to push the stranger away from her body, with both her hands on his chest, she pushes him away just for a second before the man wraps his arms around her waist and pull her back. Takada tries to push him away again but he was just too strong for her.

Her eyes once widened started to feel heavy and soon, she couldn't help but close them as she starts to return the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their kiss was the only noise in the silent room. The man keeps pressing himself against Takada's body.

After discovering that her crush chooses her rival, Takada felt vulnerable, wanting comfort from anyone, even a stranger.

She kissed the stranger as if they were lovers for a long time. She kissed him passionately, receiving something akin of love from the stranger as he keeps kissing her. They lips separated and she put her hands into his chest. He is a muscular man, she could feel his strong chest as she rubbed the palm her hands around his front. She couldn't see his face but notice that he is bald when wrapped her arms around his neck. He starts to give some kisses in her neck, pressing his lips in her skin for a second before kiss another spot in her shoulder, she moaned in enjoyment as he keeps kissing her neck and shoulder, his hands moved down in her body and grabbed her ass, making her yelp at his touch.

Then she felt something between her legs and make a shocked expression, even in the darkness, she could tell that was his erected manhood. Her eyes were fully open but without see nothing in front of her face, could only feel as the stranger passed his hands around her body, caressing her skin with his cold fingers, finding her curves in the dark, discovering her sensitive places. The sensation was overwhelming. It didn't take too long for him to put both his hands in her two mounds.

He plays a little with her breasts making her moan, caressing them to tease Takada, making her wait for what was going to come. He stroked them gently, making circular motions and pressing his fingers against her nipples sometimes, driving Takada crazy. She starts to moan loudly when he starts to suck her nipples, giving some licks as well. Takada felt the pleasure spread around her body coming from the tip of one of her nipples as the stranger keep attacking her mounds in the dark room they were.

He pulls back and let go of Takada who fell to her knees, her legs become soft as gelatin after the stranger's service on her body. Even with all the darkness, Takada notices the hard cock right in front of her red lips. She slowly leaned forward and opens her lips to give the cock a blowjob, wrapping her lips around the head and beginning to suck the penis while moving her head back and forth, moaning in her blowjob as her hands found her empty pussy.

While her red lips were firmly wrapped around his penis and smearing it with her lipstick, the man held her by her hair, moving his hips to help her suck his cock.

Without saying a word, the man moved his hips ahead and his balls slapped against her chin, Takada felt the taste of semen in her mouth, showing that he just cum inside her mouth, and she swallowed it with a little effort, without letting anything escape her mouth. She smacks her lips enjoying the taste of the man's cum and he gently laid Takada with her back in the floor.

She just laid there, waiting for his next move.

The stranger moved his hands away from her breasts and suddenly, she felt the weight of something in her belly and something big between her bosoms. She could also feel something restraining her arms, making it impossible for her to move them. With his legs trapping Takada's arms and his penis between her breasts, the stranger put his hands back in her soft breasts and start to use them to massage his cock.

Takada could not only feel something hard between her breasts but also something poking her chin some times. Then she began to feel a little pain as her nipples were being pinched and pushed by the man's fingers. He let go of her nipples only to pinch them again and repeat the action, but this time he keeps holding longer than last time. He pressed his palms against her bosoms, pressing his hands against her breasts, gently tapping her breasts.

Takada rolled her head around, feeling enjoyment in what she was feeling, his fingers digging deep in the soft skin of her boobs.

The stranger releases her from his trap and opened her legs, leaving Takada open for an insertion. He poked the head of his penis in Takada's pussy, teasing her, making her wait for what was to come, then the insertion come.

He didn't shove his entire length at once, but Takada could feel her inside slowly being filled by his huge member, moaning deeply as her womanhood was invaded. Only after he fully stuffed her that she notices how big it is his penis. She gasped and he pulls back almost completely his member then shoves back in her pussy. She also could feel his hands holding her by her waist for better penetration.

His insertion makes Takada moan loud in the dark room, the stranger keeps penetrating her without speed up or slow down, like he wanted her to feel like that. She wanted him to do it faster, but she could not stop moaning. The penetration keeps going for a minute, Takada begging for him not stop, the head hitting the end of her pussy, the movements not stopping.

If she wasn't so aroused by the feeling, she would have noticed that the stranger wasn't making noise.

Takada felt the man grab both her ankles to keep her legs apart and felt the member in her cunt move faster and hit her harder. In and out the penis roughly went, and Takada's tits bounce rapidly as she was fucked senseless.

Normally Takada would feel terrified with the situation, scream for help and try to push the man away from her. Instead, she decides to enjoy the sensation and forget about her man who chooses her rival over her.

Takada moved both hands to squeeze her breasts, and she moaned loudly as the man continued to have his way with her. She then felt the man release her ankles and hold back her waist and without release his penis from her pussy, he turns around her body so she was now all fours on the floor. Her arms were grabbed and pulled back by her wrists.

Takada's eyes widened when she felt the man move his hips again fuck her even roughly than before. Her moans grew louder, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue lagged out from her mouth as her ass was pummeled by the man's hips.

Seconds before she lost consciousness, she felt something hot be blasted inside her and she screamed as multiple orgasms run through her body. The pleasure she felt was too much for her to handle, her body fell limp and she fell in a sex coma.

* * *

Takada awoke feeling the cold of the floor on her back. She quickly sits up looking around for the man who she just make love with. Again she was on the tunnel, not a living soul around to see her naked form but good news, her car was back.

She quickly put herself in her feet and went for her car, completely forgetting that it was not working when she put the keys in the ignition, but she did not think about it when the car started to work.

With her ass against the leather of her seat, Takada just drove away from the tunnel, not knowing about what just happened. She felt shame and regret at the fact that she had just had sex with a stranger until she lost consciousness! All she wanted is to go back to her home and forget that night happened.

But deep in her mind, she knew that it was going to stay in her memory forever. Every touch in her skin, every move of the stranger, the way his fingers brushed in her body…

As she drove away from the tunnel, she did not know that she was one of the few lucky ones to leave the tunnel.


End file.
